1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus, an exposure method, a device manufacturing method, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In a process of manufacturing a micro device such as a semiconductor device, and an electronic device, a liquid immersion exposure apparatus is used which exposes a substrate with exposure light with liquid in between, as disclosed in the United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2008/0043211, United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2008/0100812 and the like. The exposure apparatus includes a movable substrate stage holding a substrate, and exposes the substrate held by the substrate stage.